Waltz With Me
by faeriesnook
Summary: Gakuen AU: There are different types of waltzes within the world. Round and round the couples dance. And who would have thought, that someone so quiet, so innocent, could send him for such a loop? Eventual US/Liechtenstein.


**Title:**** Waltz With Me**

**Author:** Faeriesnook

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia in anyway shape or form. But I do love its creator for making history so much more interesting! 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Gakuen AU, human names used a major crack pairing. Like seriously. Even for hetalia this is crack! Inspired by this post

**Summary:** There are different types of waltzes within the world. Round and round the couples dance. Who would have thought, that someone so quiet, so innocent, could send him for such a loop?

-

**Lead Me**

Gym class had always been one of Alfred F. Jones's favorite classes. It was the only class he had, save lunch, where he did not have to sit still. And God knows how much Alfred hated to sit still for long periods of times. He liked to keep moving, to keep busy. Staring at the board, listening to teachers drown on and on was a fate worse than death for him. He would fidget, stare out the window, doodle in the margins of his books, anything to keep his mind occupied. But that would always lead to him getting yelled at, or lectured by Arthur if the upperclassman was around. But come gym class, he was free to run around, use up all his energy. Honestly, the rest of the day after gym went by much easier. True, he was still bored out of his skull, but he did not fidget as much as he did for the classes prior to gym.

Gym was his favorite class… Or at least it had been…

Because today, today he could only gawk, his jaw hitting the floor. Gym class was about playing sports, baseball, football (the _real_ kind), volleyball, anything! Gym was not about dancing…

What did Mrs. Hassan have against him suddenly? Or against sports!?

"Now come on kids," the gym teacher shouted, tossing her black braid over her shoulder before planting her hands on her hips. "I know, I know, all you boys are going 'but Mrs. Hassan, dancing's sissy'. Right? Well tough luck! Pair up and get ready to dance! Or else you can take no credit for the day!"

Alfred was tempted to just take the no credit. However, he also did not want his gym grade to suffer… Sighing dejectedly he looked around his class. His brother Matthew had previously been trying to work up the nerve to ask that Ukrainian girl to dance, but that Australian boy had beaten him to it. His brother remained standing there for another moment, shifting awkwardly, before that transfer from Seychelles came barreling over, informing him he was her partner and dragging him off. Alfred just snickered, shaking his head and making a mental note to teach his brother how to talk to girls. He glanced around then, trying to see who was left, most of the girls had been taken, leaving some of the boys to pair up with each other (though Feliks didn't seem to mind, dragging a blushing Toris to the 'dance floor'). But Alfred really didn't feel like dancing with someone of the same gender, rubbing the back of his neck. Had all the girls really been taken..?

"Jones! Where's your partner?" Mrs. Hassan shouted, Alfred jumping a good foot when he realized his gym teacher was right beside him. Was she some sort of ninja!?

"Uh… I don't have one…" He grinned back, laughing awkwardly as he looked around. "Looks like everyone's taken too. This mean I get stuck dancin' with you teach?"

Mrs. Hassan gave him a strict look, before looking over him. "Ah! Zwingli! Come over here, you and Jones can be partners!"

Alfred blinked, looking over his shoulder at who she was speaking too. It was a meek girl, far shorter than him with short cut blonde hair and a red ribbon. For a moment, he could not place who she was, before the familiar haircut ticked her off. She was Vash's little sister! The trigger-happy maniac's sister, who if anyone ever got near, generally landed in the hospital! Alfred could feel his stomach clench uneasily at that, but pushed it aside. Heroes were never frightened, and as a self-proclaimed hero, the American could not allow those stories of Vash to scare him!

Now if only he could remember her name… Most students referred to her as Liechtenstein, as that was where she was from. And it was an odd habit of the school to refer to students by what country they hailed from (considering there were students from all over). Alfred himself had become accustomed to responding to the nick name America… Which of course, always was awkward when he would return to New York City for breaks, his friends never seemed to understand. They were convinced Alfred had joined some sort of cult during his time spent at World Academy.

"Hello, um…" He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. Blinking, he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before holding out his hand.

"Ah! Sorry. Spaced out! The names Alfred F. Jones!"

"I know… We have Literature together too…" Liechtenstein smiled with a small giggle, one she hid behind her hand. "Mrs. Karpusi always yells at you for sleeping."

"Ah… Yeah… Man is that class boring."

"I think it's interesting," she responded meekly, toying with the hem of her shirt. It looked to be too large for her. But then again, knowing Vash, it was a hand-me-down he got from one of that Hungarian student. "I'm Lily… Bu-But a lot of people here seem to call me Liechtenstein… So you can if you want."

"A lot of people call me America, so if you want you can call me that too," he said with a small wink, the two strolling over to the 'dance floor'. Mrs. Hassan hand jumped onto one of the bleachers, looking at the group of students before her.

"Alright kids, today we're going to learn how to waltz." There were groans. Mrs. Hassan rolled her eyes. "Oh suck it up. It isn't that hard. Now to start off, boys, you bow to your partners while the girls curtsy… Er… Feliks, Toris… Well you two can decide who the man is and who the woman is yourself… Same goes for you other same-sex pairs."

The gym teacher paused, allowing the same-sex couples to decide who would do which part. Alfred just watched, before glancing at the shorter girl. "So what d'you prefer?"

"H-Huh?"

"Liechtenstein or Lily, which name." She blinked, tilting her head to the side in an adorable fashion. Alfred felt heat in his cheeks at that thought, promptly looking off to the side, where the Russian student Ivan and Chinese student Yao were bickering who would be the women. "Ju-Just, y'know… I don't wanna call you somethin' if you don't want too…"

There was a small giggle, the blonde shifting, around Alfred's side, their eyes meeting one another. Alfred flushed a bit brighter, hiding it with a bout of laughter. "Ahahaha! I probably don't make any sense!"

"Lily," she responded, smiling a little as she curtsied (Alfred suddenly aware the Mrs. Hassan had begun speaking again). "I prefer that, but Liechtenstein is alright. Big brother says it's just an odd quirk of the school to refer to others by their nations."

Her eyes sparkled when she spoke of her brother. A look of pure admiration spreading across her face, pure love. He smiled a little, returning her curtsy with a bow. "Well then Miss Lily, may I have this dance?"

She giggled again, nodding simply before they stepped forward (as instructed). He could feel the heat fill his cheeks again as he took her smaller hand in his, his other hand resting on the small of her back. "Alfred… Your hand doesn't go on my back."

"H-Huh?" He blinked, looking at the girl in front of him. She smiled at him, a bit shy as she took her free hand with hers.

"It goes on my waist. Haven't you been paying attention to Mrs. Hassan?" She teased almost, gently setting his other hand on her waist, before her hand on his shoulder.

"Not… Really," he admitted, looking away with a bright flush. Honestly, five seconds ago he had been mentally teasing his brother on his inability to handle girls! And now he was getting flustered over the slightest of actions. Flustered by Vash's sister of all people! The one student (besides Ivan maybe, depending on his mood) would not hesitate to kill him!

Mrs. Hassan was counting now. Alfred a bit perplexed, until he heard the waltzing music that accompanied her counts. Glancing around he saw the other pairs dancing, some a bit better than others. Quietly, and awkwardly, they began to dance. He really should have been paying attention, he realized now. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing! And that became all too clear as the time progressed.

"Sorry!" He nearly shouted as he stepped on Lily's foot for the fifteenth time. She just smiled though.

"It's alright Alfred, don't worry." She smiled that same smile that made his cheeks turn hot. "I thought you would know how to waltz though…"

"Why?"

"Well… I know you spend a lot of time with Arthur Kirkland… And I know he dances very well." Alfred almost snorted at that, rolling his eyes as he once again narrowly avoided stepping on her foot.

"Ah! Well, Arthur tried teachin' me to waltz but… Well it didn't work out too well…" He mumbled glancing down at their feet. "I wasn't very good at it. Though you can probably figure that out…"

"You're doing fine," she soothed, smiling at him. They shifted, and before he realized it she was leading. Not that he cared at the moment. It kept him from stomping on her feet. Minutes ticked by, a slightly awkward silence falling between them. Alfred raked his brain, trying to think of something to talk about. Generally he had no problem talking. There were numerous topics he could ramble on about. And yet, for once in his life, he couldn't come up with a thing.

But he didn't mind the silence… In fact… He really enjoyed it.

And before he realized it, the bell had run.

"Thank you for the dance, Alfred." She smiled at him, curtsying. Alfred responded with a grin, bowing.

"No, thank you Miss. Lily." She giggled again, waving to him as she turned, walking towards the girl's locker room. He watched her go, another small blush spreading across his face.

Maybe… Dancing wasn't so bad after all…

-

**Well… I did say this is just crack. But I've recently become rather fond of the strange, strange, STRANGE pairing of AmericaxLiechtenstein. This was originally going to be a one shot; however, my friend encouraged me to make it more than one chapter…**

**And thus, a plot line was born.**

**I do hope you readers enjoyed it, and would like to stick around to see more~**


End file.
